


The reborn; snippets

by blue_glitch



Series: the souls [3]
Category: Undersouls (au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stupidity, [insert other tags]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: just a load of snippets from the lives of spectre, ghost, Danelle, venra, mur and hc. beware: short chapters and punctuation errors ahead.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: the souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109429





	1. snow

Specter shivered. She had been out in the cold a few times before but none of them were as cold as this. ‘Why did we have to meet up in the snow?’ she asked herself for the hundredth time in the last couple minutes. 

Just then, a snowball hit her square in the face. Slowly but surely, she turned to see a goat monster laughing at her. His eyes were mismatched and his fur was black on the left and white on the right. Carefully, she bunched together some snow and chucked it at him, he ducked and let it hit a blue fish monster with fiery red hair in the back.

At that moment, if looks could kill, Danelle’s face would have committed a genocide.


	2. daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghost wakes up after having a movie night

Ghost woke up with a start. His head was laid on HC’s lap. The tv was on but no one around him was awake. 

Spectre was sleeping on top of Danelle, Venra was passed out next to him and Mur was laid down on the floor.

As daylight poured into the room his eyes started to hurt. Sure, having large black eyes got him a lot of compliments (most calling him cute) but it called for an extreme intolerance to sunlight, well at least when he woke up every morning, it would usually ease up during the day. The day ahead would be busy, but as long as his friends were with him, he would make it.


	3. Way to find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone finds out something about Alphys and Undyne in the most stupid way possible.

It was pure coincidence that Danelle was recording an audio message for the group chat when she overheard Alphys and Undyne talking about something just loud enough for it to be clearly heard on her phone.

"H-how are w-we supposed to tell them?"

"I don't know! We can't just go up to them and say 'hey, we're engaged!'"

Alphys giggled at this. "M-maybe we should just g-go up to them a-and say 'h-hey, we're engaged!' it will get done quicker I guess."

"And all I was trying to say was that pink is basically a lighter shade of red." Danelle whispered into the microphone before sending the message and walking into the kitchen where her sister and soon-to-be-sister-in-law were standing.

Alphys was completely in shock when the girl waltzed in, phone in hand, toothy smile spread across her face.

"O-oh my god Danny, how much of that did you hear?"

"Practically the whole thing, and I got it on my phone."

"What do you mean by that you little punk?"

"1. I'm almost your hight. 2. I got it on an audio message and may or may not have put it on the group chat."

"W-well that's one way to t-tell them."

"You punk!"

Danelle would've answered if her phone didn't start vibrating at the news of a new message.

4:15

**~~anime~~ : **finally, took your time Al.

**Goat mom:** Danelle, that was an invasion of personal space, but otherwise, congratulations Alphys and Undyne.

**Danny fire:** _@Goat mom_ sorry

**MettaTON of fabulousness:** congrats Alphys and Undyne!

**coolskeleton95:** CONGRATULATIONS! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?

**notalphys:** that's a bit forward isn't it Papyrus?

**coolskeleton95:** YOU NEVER KNOW!

_@maybe; venra_ inserted an audio message

**MURder:** did you just insert an audio message of you sighing

**maybe; venra:** YES.

**HC:** damnit, she's turning into Papyrus.

**coolskeleton95:** WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?

**HC:** never mind 

"Tha-that wasn't a terrible t-to tell them was it?"

"No, thanks punk."

"Does this mean I'm going to get a niece or nephew?"

Undyne just smiled whilst her fiancee had gone red as a tomato.

"Maybe."


End file.
